


Repair

by Immortal_trash389



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other, Self Insert if ya squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Dan is repairing Withered Bon and has some interesting revelations





	Repair

I glanced at the robot before turning to the table of parts. I sighed, knowing this was going to be daunting. But I'd fixed Chica, so Bonnie should be easy, right? Just a mask and a new arm, instead of unsticking a jaw. My wrist ached at the thought of Chica's jaw, which had snapped shut on it accidentally.

Servos whirred from behind me as I picked up the new arm. I set about identifying the wires' uses before turning to Bonnie. He watched me with his head tilted, LEDs twinkling as I looked at him. I smiled softly at him, holding up the arm. "Don't hurt me. I heard about what ya did to Melody." He sat up straighter, his good arm resting next to him on the table.

"Who told you? Foxy? I bet it was Foxy." His voice box was glitchy as he spoke, but I smiled nonetheless as I started soldering wires together.

"Nope. Chica, actually. She told me everything." His ears drooped.

"Everything?" I nodded, jerking my hand back as I burnt myself.

"Even when Foxy told you to 'save it for Schmidt', whatever that means." I looked up at him. "You do know that Mikey is dating Jeremy, right?" He nodded, watching me as I finished soldering, putting the iron a little ways away to cool off.

"Yeah." He paused before speaking again. "Wrong Schmidt." I looked at him, tilting my head before I focused on his arm again, fixing the endoskeleton into the shoulder joint.

"Oh." I thought about that for a moment, before looking up at him. "Oh. Me." Bonnie nodded, flexing the fingers of the endoskeleton to test them. I felt my face flush as my mind kicked itself for thinking Bonnie wanted anything to do with my brother.

"Sorry. I know you probably want nothing to do with me now, but there's nothing I can do about it now that you do know." I fit the exoskeleton over the endo, mulling my options before looking at him.

"I'm an idiot," I muttered.

"For what?" I picked up the exoskeleton hand from the table, fitting it onto his other arm.

"For thinking you meant Mike. For everything. I dunno." I grabbed the mask, flipping it between my hands. 

A hand placed itself on top of one of mine, and I looked up at Bonnie, who was now human. He smiled softly at me, moving his hand up to caress my cheek. I felt the blood rush to my face as I met his eyes.

"You're not an idiot. But if you wanna think so, do you wanna be my idiot?" I flushed darker- if that was even possible- mulling my thoughts.

"I…" I sighed, thinking again. I heard him sigh as he stepped back.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't've said that." He turned away slightly, hand rubbing over the bandages on his face. "God, I'm so stupid." He mumbled some choice phrases quietly, cutting himself off when I wrapped my arms around him.

"I… I'd love that, actually," I murmured into his shirt. I felt him wrap both arms around me, holding me close. He smiled into my hair.

"I'm happy you said yes," he whispered. I smiled, looking up at him. 

"I'm happy you finally got the courage to ask. Now, how's about fixing your face?"


End file.
